Coincés
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Awakening- Helen et Nikola sont toujours coincés dans la forteresse. Nikola réussit à convaincre Helen qu'il va mourir, et elle ne veut que l'aider. Mais quand le souhait de son ami dépasse ses principes, que doit faire notre Helen! Un choix dur. LEMON!


Bonjour tout le monde! Déjà pour commencer, car il faut bien un commencement à tout hein, je rappelle chaleureusement que la série ne m'appartient pas, à mon plus grand dam, sinon elle aurait eu des centaines et des millièmes de saisons! -avec Teslen à son bord, et Willen aussi...cela dit, j'hésite- Et que je ne touche pas d'argent! Ma seule rétribution est la chaleur réconfortante des reviews^^ et **SURTOUT** des personnes avec qui je peux partager mon travail, je parle des lecteurs^!

Cette fic se situe dans l'épisode Awakening, 3x16 pour ceux qui ont un petit trou de mémoire, avec Helen et Nikola donc(oui, ça aurait pu être la B-story, avec Kate, Biggy et Will! Cela dit, je ne les vois pas ensemble ces trois là, non non, ça ferait très bizarre, évitons la crise cardiaque), qui sont toujours coincés, à leur plus grand malheur(ou bonheur selon les Teslenites), dans cette sympathique forteresse. Il y a UN **LEMON**, alors toutes ces adorables petites bouilles de moins de 13 ans au moins, je vous prie de prendre un autre chemin que celui du côté Obscur de la Force, et tous les autres, prenez un petit thé et rejoignez Helen dans la salle multimédia! Mis à part ce paragraphe inutile, j'avertis de nouveau que cette fic contient un assez grand LEMON et que je suis encore désolée pour les futures incohérences et fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, ou de je ne sais quoi encore. Acceptez d'avance ces modestes excuses et...

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

><p>Helen Magnus regardait avec inquiétude son ami blessé. Elle craignait qu'il ne puisse plus s'en sortir, que le temps leur manquerait. Nikola, lui, souffrait terriblement et s'agitait depuis quelques temps déjà :<p>

-Tiens bon, Nikola ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

-Facile à dire ! C'est pas toi qui as le corps troué par un rayon laser ou je ne sais quoi ! se plaignit le serbe, une main sur sa blessure abondante de sang.

-Il faut quand même que tu tiennes ! Je t'en prie Nikola !

La femme posa une main sur la blessure béante et saignante de son ami Victorien. Elle voulait qu'il tienne, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule comme ça, ni rejoindre Nigel et James ! Mais, alors qu'elle continuait dans ses réflexions, elle sentit Nikola tressaillir dès que sa main rencontra sa grande plaie :

-Qu'as-tu Nikola ? s'enquit-elle !

-J'ai…j'ai mal ! avoua-t-il très difficilement.

Car il avait de la fierté, et là elle venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Helen le connaissait, elle le savait pertinemment. Mais il devait accepter de se dévoiler à elle. La centenaire le lui dit d'ailleurs comprendre :

-Nikola, s'il te plait, démasques-toi. Je veux te voir réellement.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, charmante bergère ?

-Ne sois pas aussi arrogant je te prie ! Et je suis loin d'être une bergère, de plus, lui assura-t-elle avec un de ces airs voulant sans doute dire qu'elle était déjà exaspérée.

-Mais si tu en es une ! protesta-t-il, tes lèvres pulpeuses attirent si facilement les mâles qui ne veulent que te goûter, ton corps pâle si délicieux qu'on voudrait dévorer, il invite à la tentation de te croquer et savourer ton goût, ton parfum, ton odeur, tes formes…

-Tes anciennes habitudes de vampire reviennent ? Ou alors c'est une contagion d'un loup ?

-Non, Henry ne m'a pas contaminé voyons Helen ! Mais en attendant, quelles habitudes ? Je ne fais que te dire l'entière vérité. Ma bergère adorée, je veux sucer ton sang, susurra l'ancien vampire, mimant une voix d'outre-tombe.

Helen soupira, malgré la situation, elle trouvait Nikola toujours aussi arrogant, insolent, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère !

-Revenons au sujet, Nikola ! Enlève ton masque de fierté et acceptes que ton ego soit vexé le temps que je te soigne ! réclama-t-elle.

-Demandes-moi tout mais ça pas ! implora le génie serbe en enlevant la main d'Helen, qui se refaufilait sur sa blessure, en douce !

-Nikola !

Celui-ci grogna un court instant puis laissa Helen s'approcher, avec difficulté, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir comme autre torture. La centenaire sourit légèrement, le rassurant quant à la suite, puis détailla de près la blessure, sans pouvoir voir l'étendu des dégâts, car la chemise du serbe l'en empêchait, tant pis, elle ferait avec ! La blessure continuait de laisser s'échapper du sang, Helen prit garde de ne pas faire de mal à Nikola, et toucha doucement la blessure. Il fallait qu'elle arrête l'hémorragie, que son meilleur ami avait pu limiter jusque là…

-Pourquoi y vas-tu avec douceur ? le questionna en un sourire l'ancien vampire.

-Je ne veux pas te faire crier de douleur !

-Hm, tu sais que tu peux me faire crier de plaisir ? demanda-t-il en retour, faisant vraisemblablement allusion à quelque chose de très indécent et surtout embarrassant pour celle a qui il parlait.

Helen releva immédiatement la tête, pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Elle croisa la regard émeraude de Nikola, qui en disait long sur ses pensées…ou fantasmes.

-Qu'as-tu dit, Nikola ?

-Que tu peux me faire crier de plaisir. C'est très simple tu sais ? fit-il remarquer.

-Nikola ! Si tu continues comme ça, je te jure que tu vas gémit, et de **DOULEUR** ! s'emporta-t-elle, la colère perçant dans sa voix, comprenant rapidement le sous-entendu caché dans la phrase.

Nikola sourit légèrement, pensait que jamais elle ne ferait cela. Mais son sourire fut bientôt remplacé par une grimace de douleur, suivi d'un gémissement plaintif.

-Nikola ? l'interrogea Helen, inquiète.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruelle, Helen ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as appliqué ta menace sur moi ! grogna-t-il.

-Non, il faut qu'on arrête l'hémorragie ! s'exclama la brune, changeant de sujet, et devinant que ça allait empirer dans quelques minutes si Nikola continuait à bouger de la sorte, gigotant près d'elle...

-Helen, tu sais que je mourrais avant qu'on ait pu sortir de cet endroit. C'est une évidence.

-Je refuse de te laisser souffrir et attendre ta mort. Laisse-moi t'aider ! supplia Helen.

Nikola plongea alors son regard dans celui de la centenaire. Il y décelait des sentiments, des émotions qu'il n'avait vu que trop peu à son goût. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider, il soupira de soulagement, elle était sincère !

-Non, je te remercie Helen…je préfère mourir, ne te vexes pas, ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, mais je crois que je vais attendre sagement que mon heure arrive.

Helen doutait juste un peu de la première partie de la phrase, mais finit par le croire. A tord d'ailleurs, car il lui mentait. Bien sûr que ça avait un rapport avec elle, s'il tenait, encore maintenant, c'était parce qu'il y avait un rapport avec elle. Mais il en avait plus que marre de n'être qu'un ami, un fardeau pour la belle centenaire. Nikola avait espéré, pendant des jours, des mois, des années, la revoir et être encore plus proche d'elle, pas en tant que simple ami, ni meilleur ami, il voulait être plus haut encore ! Et quand ils étaient de nouveau réunis, elle brisait tous ses espoirs et ses espérances quant à l'avenir, en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, refusant à chaque fois d'admettre ses sentiments pour lui.

-Tu vas mourir, selon toi, mais moi je t'en empêcherais ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir sans rien faire, Nikola ! Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami même !

-Je sais, mais tu crois que même si on sortait d'ici tu pourrais me soigner ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a aucune infirmerie ou un hôpital, dont j'ai horreur, dans le secteur !

Helen s'apprêtait déjà à répondre pour défendre sa parole, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle réfléchit, mais ce que disait Nikola lui semblait de plus en plus vrai. Elle ne voulait pas accepter sa conclusion. Allait-elle **ENCORE** perdre un de ses proches ?

-J'ai raison Helen, tu le sais.

-Oui, je le sais Nikola. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu veux quelque chose pour soulager ta douleur ? demanda-t-elle finalement, voulant qu'il passe ses derniers instants heureux et avec le moins de souffrance possible.

Nikola se mit à hésiter. Il voulait bien quelque chose mais…Helen le scruta, et le rassura d'un doux regard, empli de tristesse cependant.

-Demandes ce que tu veux, je te le donnerais.

-Tu promets ?

-I promise you, Nikola, sourit-elle.

Le serbe l'observa, l'admira le plus qu'il put, détaillant son corps, son visage, ses doux cheveux dans lesquels il avait envie de plonger sa tête. Elle risquait de ne pas vouloir, mais elle lui avait promis, alors il eut confiance en lui et demanda ce qu'il désirait :

-Donne-toi à moi complètement et laisse-moi te faire mienne une fois.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Helen disparut, laissant place à une mine d'incompréhension et de surprise.

-Q…quoi ?

-Tu as entendu, Helen.

-…

-Je veux être en toi.

-Nikola ! Je ne peux pas !

-Tu m'as promis de me donner ce que je voulais, tiens ta parole s'il te plaît.

-Pas dans ce sens là ! Nous sommes amis ! protesta-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à croire que cette demande pour le moins étonnante venait de celui qu'elle admirait le plus, devançant même James…

-Helen, s'il te plaît ! Je rêve tellement de pouvoir faire ça, avoua-t-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amie.

-Tu fantasmes sur moi ?

-Qui ne le pourrait pas ? Je t'en prie Helen, juste une fois, abandonne-toi à moi.

-Je ne peux pas Nikola ! Nous sommes amis, je ne peux pas me donner à toi comme ça.

-Juste une fois s'il te plaît. Je voudrais connaître cette sensation une fois, juste une, avant de mourir et rejoindre Daniel, James, Nigel et les autres…

-Je ne veux pas de relation entre nous ! s'entêta-t-elle.

-Tu m'as promis de me donner ce que je désirais, pourtant, ce sont bien tes paroles ! rétorqua le serbe.

-Nikola ! Tu veux me contraindre à…à baiser avec toi ?

-Baiser ? s'offusqua-t-il, n'aimant en rien ce vulgaire mot synonyme de sauvagerie, selon lui, car il ne connaissait pas cette…pratique, préférant de loin la douceur et la tendresse d'une étreinte !

-Oui ! C'est tout ce que tu veux, c'est ça, te libérer avant de mourir ! Profiter de moi ! s'enflamma Helen, la voix coléreuse.

-Non, JAMAIS je ne profiterais de toi ! J'ai trop de respect, malgré ce que tu penses de moi ! Je veux juste…te faire l'amour, entendre tes gémissements, te donner du plaisir et te connaître entièrement, sous toutes les coutures, et une fois au paradis, je me dirais que j'ai au moins eu la chance de te rendre heureuse une fois, confessa-t-il, sa voix n'étant désormais qu'un murmure due à l'émotion, alors qu'il récitait ce qu'il pensait avec sincérité.

Helen écouta Nikola, jusqu'au bout, sans rien dire. Elle se laissa progressivement aller, bercée par la voix de son meilleur ami arrogant.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer une fois, sans limites ni contraintes, te prouver que je ne suis pas que ce que tu crois que je puisse être.

-Tu es blessé ! essaya-t-elle de détourner le sujet.

-Peu importe, ça serait mon cœur qui en souffrirait le plus si tu ne pouvais pas m'accorder ce qui me ferait être enfin serein, le fait de savoir que j'aurais pu t'apporter du plaisir m'aurait rendu calme, serein, sage…j'aurais été heureux.

La centenaire comprit que Nikola était déterminé. Elle-même voulait lui obéir et être son esclave. Elle prit cependant le temps de réfléchir, s'il survivait, elle serait plus que gênée et se serait allé, lui montrant ses sentiments, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout, ayant donc aussi enfreint ses principes, ses propres lois, mais s'il mourrait, elle l'aurait aidé à ne pas avoir encore plus mal et aurait connu, elle aussi, Nikola sous toutes les coutures, l'aurait mené elle ne sait où. Car elle désirait lui faire plaisir et le connaître entièrement.

Sa main descendit vers le pantalon du serbe, s'arrêtant à son entrejambe après de douces caresses sur ses cuisses. Elle sentir le sexe de l'homme sous ses doigts doux, et bougea légèrement sa main, découvrant ce nouveau territoire qu'elle semblait apprécier. Nikola gémit doucement de plaisir. Il se détendit vite, oubliant peu à peu la douleur qui le tiraillait au ventre.

-J'aime ce contact, soupira-t-il de plaisir.

Ce fut au tour d'Helen de gémit, elle aimait sentir cela, et entendre la voix un peu tremblante de l'homme dont elle s'occupait tendrement. Le génie mit une de ses mains sur celle d'Helen, et la guida doucement dans ses mouvements sur son membre qui se réveillait.

La brune le sentit gonfler à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Elle commençait à être excitée et sentait sa culotte s'humidifier alors qu'elle faisait des allers-retours sur la verge de Nikola.

-Tu as envie ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, alors qu'il la mordait doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal.

-O…oui Nikki…j'ai envie…gémit-elle, décidant de s'abandonner complètement à son futur amant.

Son corps se cambra vers celui de Nikola, elle se pencha délicatement vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement, tendrement, sur celles du génie. Un doux et agréable baiser s'en suivit. Tout en répondant à ce mouvement de lèvres, Nikola posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle, et l'amena sur lui, la faisant se mettre à califourchon sur son corps excité. Helen sentait, contre son pubis, l'excitation grandissante de l'homme adossé à une des parois. Elle se frotta doucement à lui pour commencer, puis augmenta le rythme, de plus en plus, mimant l'acte qui allait suivre.

-Helen…hum ! gémit le partenaire de la Victorienne, alors que ses mains glissaient peu à peu sur le ventre de la femme.

Celle-ci se permit de mordre avec légèreté son cou avant de descendre tranquillement, finissant son chemin tortueux sur le pantalon de son amant. Son visage en était à quelques centimètres, la femme défit la ceinture puis baissa un peu le pantalon, puis le caleçon de Nikola, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Elle sortir l'objet de ses désirs du tissu gênant, et le contempla un moment. Son amant était bien fait, la nature l'avait gâté ! Et pas seulement pour ses parties intimes, mais aussi pour son visage, sa beauté…et son arrogance, dont Helen ne remerciait pas le créateur !

-Helen ? A quoi songes-tu ? demande-t-il tendrement, ne la pressant pas, la laissant prendre tout son temps.

-J'admirais le corps d'Apollon, sourit-elle avant de s'avancer.

Ses douces lèvres effleurèrent le membre de l'homme, qui sursauta à ce contact ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Helen aille jusque là, mais pensait plutôt qu'elle irait droit au but ! Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand une langue vint se poser sur sa verge. Il sentit de tendres baisers sur son sommet, et ça descendait pour remonter. Nikola se retint de faire un commentaire, il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'Helen s'arrête et ne se décide à changer d'avis, il préféra donc se taire et apprécier.

La bouche de la centenaire enveloppa son membre, avec douceur, lentement, et bientôt sa gorge fut prise par Nikola, dont l'excitation en était impressionnante, il la désirait vraiment beaucoup ! Helen fit de petits mouvements, puis de plus amples, souhaitant lui donner du plaisir, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne dans sa bouche, et lui fit comprendre.

-Je ne le ferais pas Helen…souffla-t-il alors qu'un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Quand la brune le jugea très excité, elle se retira et demanda, après avoir repris son souffle :

-Que veux-tu maintenant ?

-Etre en toi…, murmura Nikola, attirant Helen à lui pour un autre baiser langoureux.

Il était surpris de la docilité d'Helen, jamais il ne l'avait imaginé comme ça. Et savait, de plus, qu'elle détestait la soumission, mais rien que de penser à une Helen se donnant à lui comme il le réclamait, son érection reprit de vigueur !

-Tu aimes me voir comme ça ? l'interrogea la brune, sentant parfaitement ses sentiments.

-Oui...enlève ton pantalon, ordonna-t-il tendrement, ne souhaitant en rien la dominer, malgré les apparences qui étaient loin de jouer en sa faveur !

Oubliant totalement ses blessures, Nikola vit son amante enlever son manteau, pour qu'il ne la gêne pas, puis défaire doucement son pantalon, lentement, trop lentement à son goût. Il haïssait cette torture qu'Helen lui faisait subir ! Mais la suite sembla lui plaire, il put enfin voir les jambes de la femme, en intégralité, et les admirer. Belles, fines, grandes, douces au toucher sans doute ? Il lui demanda d'avancer et toucha, du bout de ses doigts frêles, cette peau qu'il sentit douce, effectivement !

Sa tête avança légèrement, bien qu'il ne put pas énormément bouger, sa souffrance risquant de se rappeler à lui violemment, et ses lèvres vinrent déposer de doux et tendres baisers sur les cuisses d'Helen, tandis qu'il la faisait se mettre de nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains montèrent sous le pull vert très sombre de son amante, et touchèrent sa poitrine prisonnière d'un soutien gorge qu'il devina noir et en dentelles. Helen avait toujours le chic pour s'habiller délicieusement, et **SURTOUT** pour attirer la gent masculine dans ses filets ! Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, car il était possessif, et n'aimait guère qu'un autre homme, hormis ceux du Sanctuaire, et encore, touche son amante !

Helen caressa ses joues, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait, s'il voulait qu'elle soit nue complètement devant lui.

-Non, répondit-il simplement, fais ce que tu veux Helen, je te laisse me dominer.

-Vraiment ? Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ce mot de ta bouche, et encore moins pour parler de te dominer toi !

-Helen, gémit-il, sans rien dire d'autre, profitant de celle qui était confortablement installée sur lui.

La femme hésita un instant, elle pouvait encore reculer ! Et le frustrer…non, elle ne pouvait pas reculer, elle avait fait une promesse, et elle l'avait touché, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter ! Et porta la main libre de Nikola à sa culotte, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevée. Elle l'aida à la pénétrer de ses doigts, et ne retint pas un gémissement de plaisir, acceptant ces doigts bienfaiteurs.

Nikola la sentit excitée, humide, et après quelques autres douces caresses, alternant les doigts en elle et la torture de son bouton de chair dressé, lui demanda de retirer sa culotte et de s'installer sur lui. Ce qu'elle fit, se relevant, balançant des hanches pour lui donner un spectacle qu'il pourrait apprécier :

-Un striptease ? Tu es douée pour le balancement Helen, tu m'excites encore plus ! Où as-tu appris ça ?

-Regardes juste le spectacle, lui intima-t-elle gentiment, sans aucune once de domination dans sa voix séductrice.

Nikola en frissonna, et contempla la petite danse légère de sa belle amante. Lorsqu'elle finit enfin d'enlever son sous vêtement, elle se caressa quelques instants, voulant offrir un beau spectacle excitant à son amant et meilleur ami, puis elle vint se placer à genoux au dessus de lui. Il la prit par les hanches, et la pénétra enfin ! Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'un doux gémissement féminin répondit à son mouvement. Les mains du serbe faisant glisser Helen sur son membre ! Ne pouvant pas bouger librement, pour cause d'accident de travail, il permit à la brune de donner le rythme et de le gouverner. Elle en fut ravie, malgré les différents sentiments qui l'assaillaient, et fit en sorte de libérer Nikola rapidement, se doutant que le pauvre devait être frustré. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il tint longtemps, voulant qu'elle jouisse avant lui.

_« Quelle fichue fierté masculine ! »_ fut-elle capable de penser, avant de s'abandonner totalement à lui, lui laissant tout contrôle de son corps.

Les coups finirent passionnés et amoureux, comme si ils allaient tous les deux mourir, ce qui serait vrai dans quelques heures si personne ne venait les aider ! Mais ils se concentrèrent sur les mouvements qu'ils effectuaient, et Helen éclata enfin ! Nikola vint aussi, des étoiles dans les yeux. Un gémissement, ou un cri, s'échappa de leur bouche, alors que ces dernières se scellèrent dans un baiser langoureux, annonciateur de tous les sentiments que l'un portait à l'autre, et que l'autre portait à l'un ! Puis ils brisèrent ce délicieux baiser plein de signification. Helen et Nikola étaient désormais en sueur, front contre front, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant, la respiration reprenant un rythme un semblant normal :

-Merci Helen, murmura le serbe en déposant un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres de sa partenaire.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais je suppose…tu vas me laisser maintenant, me laisser seule face à tous nos problèmes, alors que nous nous sommes promis il y a longtemps de rester ensemble…

-Cette promesse ne fut valable que quand les Cinq étaient réunis, tu le sais bien Helen, s'exprima-t-il.

La femme ne dit plus rien, pensant qu'il ne la comprendrait pas. Sa tête vient se poser sur une épaule gentiment offerte. Le génie sourit, malgré ce qu'il comprit qu'Helen pensait, et serra son amante dans ses bras, ses forces ne l'ayant pas encore abandonnée pour son plus grand bonheur ! La femme, toujours Nikola en elle, ne sentit cependant pas le sang coulant abondamment sur son pull. Son partenaire perdait trop de sang, et elle ne le voyait pas, perdue dans le plaisir et l'espérance qu'il vivrait.

* * *

><p>Oui je vous l'accorde, Awakening est un des épisodes qui m'a le plus marqué, j'en verse une larme rien que de penser au fait que ces producteurs sadiques ont <strong>TUER MON NIKKI<strong>!(notre? Ok, on partage la garde, mais ne lui faîtes pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Emerys qui a humilié Nikola? x) Ou une certaine Twins qui prend plaisir à mettre Nikki dans des situations de plus en plus spéciales!) Je vous laisse donc me dire ce que vous en pensez, en espérant que ça vous ait plu et que vous n'avez pas été déçu^^


End file.
